How to say I love you
by Captain Swan 666
Summary: Mulan copes with what she sees as unrequited feelings. Hook remembers how hard he fought for Emma Swan's love, & hopes he can hold onto it. Hook tries to help Mulan realize her feelings, & what she must be brave enough to do. Captain Swan, Sleeping Warrior & hints of other ships including Captain Charming, and Snowing. Please R&R? This is set between seasons 3 and 4.
1. Something's up with Mulan

Hook walked through the door of Granny's, which was packed as usual. Everyone was talking over one another. The seven dwarves were all sitting together eating their breakfast. Ashley and Aurora with their babies and Belle were taking up another booth, and Snow and Charming were sitting on stools at the bar. The smell of hot chocolate, cinnamon, coffee, bacon, eggs, and toast filled the air. Light was streaming through the windows, and every now and then a cool breeze would brush though the restaurant when someone came through the door. Hook headed over to the bar, and sat on a stool next to Charming. He felt a little awkward without Swan there with him, but he covered it up with an especially devilish grin with much smolder. Charming's golden hair looked rather fabulous in the sunlight.

"Hello pirate," Charming said with a hint of disdain.

"Hello prince...and m' lady," Hook nodded at Snow with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Where's Emma?" asked the princess, or, now, Hook supposed, she was the mayor.

"She's dropping off the lad at school." Cool air ran over their shoulders as the door opened and closed. A moment later the warrior princess lady was sitting beside Hook. Mulan was her name.

"Hello," he said. "Last I saw you we were in a battle over a portal into Storybrooke. I suppose we're on the same side now." He held out his hand, not his hook, to her. Like him, she was not dressed in the modern attire of this world. Instead, she wore an old fashioned green shirt, with a blue shawl, matching green pants, and leather boots. Swan had offered to take Hook shopping, but he much preferred to flaunt his black trench coat, and red vest, along with black leather pants and boots. It looked like he wasn't the only one more comfortable in the clothing of his own world.

"Yes, I suppose so," she said. "I'm actually glad to see you. I…I would like to thank you for what you did when we were battling over the portal."

"What?" Hook asked.

"You risked your own life to throw Aurora's heart to me. I will never forget your honor." He met her eyes in all seriousness, without any sarcasm.

"I believe in good form," he said. She nodded solemnly.

"What can I get everyone?" asked Red's cheerful voice. She leaned over the bar, and it was impossible not to notice how far down her white shirt was unbuttoned. They all ordered coffee. It was also impossible not to notice how tight Red's jeans were.

"I always knew there was a bit of good in you," Charming said, touching Hook's knee.

"No you didn't," Hook scoffed.

"Alright, fine, maybe I didn't," the prince admitted. "I'm glad to know it, though."

"Me too," Snow chimed in. "I admit, I had my doubts at first."

"Your doubts," Hook scoffed. It had been a bit more than that.

"Can you blame us?" Charming retorted. His hand was a bit higher than the knee now, and he left it resting for a few moments before Mulan spoke, and the prince carefully put it back on his own lap.

"Anyway, I just wanted to thank you," Mulan said. "It meant a lot." She stood up to leave.

"Wait!" Hook called. "You forgot your-" she was already closing the door to Granny's behind her. "Coffee," he muttered as Red placed the four coffees on the bar.

"Oh she must not have seen me," said a voice. Hook looked up to a pretty auburn haired lady standing beside him. It was Aurora. "I just came over to say hello. I've barely spoken to her sense we were all brought to Storybrooke. She's only met Phillip once." Aurora nodded at the child sleeping her arms. She was wearing a dress with a floral design, tights, boots, and a winter coat that were all very much clothing that belonged in Swan's world, not the enchanted forest.

"I'm sure she's just been adjusting to life in Storybrooke," Snow reassured her friend. Hook frowned. It didn't really seem like that had been it to him.

"I could be helping her with that though," Aurora sighed. "After all, I am also attempting to learn to live in this new world." She walked back over towards Ashely and Belle looking forlorn. Hook had a feeling that there was something more than the difficulty of coping with life in Storybrooke going on with Mulan. After all, he was happy for the help Swan was giving him adjusting to living in a different dimension. Why shouldn't Mulan want to share her struggle with her friend? He himself was grateful for any help he could find handling everyday shocks like devil boxes with moving pictures, or strange communication devices which allowed people to speak to one another even when they were far apart.


	2. Home is where the heart is

Emma pulled her yellow punch buggy out of the school's parking lot. She was a little disappointed that Mary Margaret had taken over as mayor, and would no longer be Henry's teacher. Still, he seemed to enjoy school, so she supposed she shouldn't worry. She watched him laughing and talking with his friends in her rear view mirror, and couldn't help but smile. He was so different than when she had first met him, and he had been regarded as crazy. The poor kid had been pretty much a loner back then, just like herself. Now they both had lots of friends and family.

She drove the familiar route to Granny's diner. She loved that place. She loved Storybrooke, really. She was home, here, and that was something she had never before experienced. As she walked through the doors, she breathed in the scrumptious aroma of coffee and pancakes, and eggs, and bacon. Granny waved her in with a smile as warm as the inviting air of the diner.

David, Mary Margaret, and Hook were all sitting together at the bar. Emma headed over and sat in the empty stool beside Hook. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, and for a moment, she forgot everything in the world other than the feeling of his tongue gliding through her mouth. She remembered where she was in an instant when she heard her dad coughing pointedly. With a blush, Emma pulled away. Red snickered as she handed over the usual, hot chocolate and cinnamon.

"Good morning," Mary Margaret said through thinly veiled laughter.

"Morning," Emma said. She smiled as she sipped her hot chocolate. This was really home. It seemed the thought would never stop blowing her mind. These people were important to her, and she was important to them. The closest she had ever come to that was with Neal, and he was gone forever. A moment of bitter depression at the thought of her former lover's demise interrupted her bliss. She was so grateful to him for sacrificing himself, for being a hero. Now Storybrooke seemed safe, at least for the moment. Emma was with her family, her parents. That was something she had never fully allowed herself to dream would be possible.

She had Killian, who loved her. He truly loved her. He had become a better man for her, sacrificed everything of his old life for her, even his ship which she knew had meant the world to him. Just thinking about everything he had done for her, she kissed him softly on the cheek.

"What was that for, Swan?" he asked with a smile. His bright blue eyes were enough to light up her day. The way he looked at her was so caring. For so much of her life, Emma had never been looked at that way by anyone. She wasn't sure how to answer, so she did her best to say what she was feeling, which wasn't exactly her strongest suite.

"Just…Thank you. For everything."


	3. Someone to understand

The sunrise over the ocean by the docks was breathtaking. The sound of crashing waves and the cool air were dazzling and different from anything Mulan had ever had a chance to experience. She was a warrior, so moments like this when it seemed peaceful were a rare treasure. The breeze sent her dark hair flying. She wished she had pulled it back. She was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, a tank top, and a hoody which Aurora had brought to her room in Granny's. She supposed that this clothing was more comfortable than anything from the world she knew.

When she remembered her friend's smiling face as she handed her the bundle of clothing, Mulan felt her belly turn over. She was glad that her two dearest friends were happy together, she truly was. She wanted nothing but happiness for them. So why did her heart ache so painfully when she thought of Aurora's words, which were drilled in her mind. "Phillip and I are to have a child."

She could not deny that there was a part of her that hated seeing Aurora so content with her baby, and her husband. It didn't mean that she would ever wish away that happiness, though. If Aurora's joy was born of Mulan's misery, then the pain was worth it. Anything was worth Aurora's happiness to her.

"Hello," called a voice in a lofty British accent. Mulan turned to see the pirate, Captain Hook, heading towards her. "I didn't expect to see anyone else here."

"I didn't either."

"I like to come and watch the sunrise over the water. It reminds me of my days over the open sea. Not that I miss that, now that I have Emma…Just sometimes…" his voice trailed off as though he were no longer talking to her, and was lost in his own private reverie.

"I came to be alone," Mulan explained. It was only after the words had left her lips that she realized how they must sound. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I understand," he said before she could finish. "Sometimes life in Storybrooke can be a bit…Well, it can be a bit much, eh?"

"Yes," she agreed wholeheartedly. They were both silent, staring at the sky for a few seconds. "So what were you going to say before?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. She looked at him in question, and he sighed, responding reluctantly. "I love being with Emma. It's just that sometimes I worry it won't last forever."

"Why is that? Don't you love her?"

"With all of my heart," there was no trace of hesitance in his voice.

"Then what is it?"

"Sometimes I wonder if…I don't know. Maybe I'm not good enough for her. Maybe this can't last, because I'm just a pirate, and she's a hero."

"You're worried she doesn't feel the same as you do."

"I'm acting like a woman," he grumbled. "Enough about my petty worries. What of you and the lass that you practically ran away from yesterday morning?"

"What?" Mulan could feel her cheeks warming.

"Oh come on," he said. "If anyone knows anything about chasing after someone who is already taken, don't you think it's me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Mulan snapped. Her feelings weren't that obvious, were they? She had hardly even admitted them to herself.

"I was in love with Emma even when she was planning on staying with Baelfire, the man who might as well have been my step son," Hook explained.

"I actually heard about that. This is a small town. I meant I have no idea what you are implying about me."

"Don't play coy," Hook chuckled. "I know love when I see it." Mulan felt a chill run down her spine as he echoed Aurora's words. That was what the princess said when she thought Mulan was in love with the prince. "You're in love with Prince Phillip, is that it?" Why did everyone jump to that conclusion?

"No!"

"Well, you protested that rather harshly," Hook said. "Perhaps too harshly." He offered her a silver flask from in his jacket. She shook her head. How could he be drinking rum when the sun was barely up?

"I'm not in love with Prince Phillip," she said firmly. She met his eyes with a steadiness that she wasn't sure how she was capable of, considering the turmoil inside her. She hoped he would understand, because she needed someone to, because this secret was tearing her apart. She couldn't say it out loud, so she hoped the look in her eyes would give her away. After a moment, the former pirate's blue eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh," he said. "Oh." She waited for shock, or horror, or maybe mocking, or pity. Instead, she saw only empathy. "I'm sorry," he said softly. She was surprised to feel the tears building up behind her eyes. She had done so well hiding her feelings until now.


	4. gross peas, tv, and alarms oh my

Aurora spoon fed a bite of mashed up peas to baby Phillip, who immediately spit them back into her face. She wiped away the glob of mush with a napkin, speaking soft words of nonsensical comfort to the child, who was whining. She stroked his face with a gentle palm, whispering that it was alright.

"I don't blame you," she murmured, moving from the kitchen to the sofa where she sat down and began to rock the baby. "I would not eat that either." She smiled at him as she pulled a bag of sugary fruit smoothie from her purse, and looked around furtively before spooning it into his mouth. His sweet smile made the sneaky action worth it. If the baby's father saw her feeding him what he saw as a chemical induced, unhealthy, abomination, he would not be happy. "See, now you can be satisfied," she whispered.

As she spooned the treat into her baby's mouth, she worried that this sneaking behind her husband's back made her devious, or cruel. That could surely not be so. After all, the child was unhappy, and hungry for more than he was getting. How could feeding the baby what he wanted be wrong? Everyone deserved to enjoy themselves sometimes.

She sighed wistfully, remembering when she had enjoyed her own time more often. She switched on the television, and was proud that she did not have trouble with the remote control. She still struggled to flip the channels, but after a few moments she came to what seemed to be a romance. The princess was new to television, but she found the love stories one could find on this strange box of moving pictures intriguing.

"I thought we would last forever," a woman on the screen was saying. Baby Phillip began to doze off as she became absorbed in the program. She was in bliss with her baby, having a family was all she had ever longed for. Of course she loved Phillip, he was her husband. His kiss had awakened her from a cursed sleep. It was true love. At least it was at one time. The thought entered her mind without her permission, and she shoved it back where all of her doubts belonged, to a dark place in the back of her mind which she did not allow herself to go to.

"I remember when we shared everything, but it's like whatever was between us has been erased, now that you have her," the actress on the moving picture box was sobbing. "She obviously makes you happier than I ever have, or ever could." Aurora leaned back, her sky blue eyes widening as she tilted her head in fascination with the people on the television screen. Mary Margaret had introduced her to television, and she was very grateful. She was so glad of the support in her life, even if it seemed to be mainly from new friends, like Snow and Ashley, rather than anyone from her old life. When Phillip was in what this world would call a "coma," Aurora had been devastated. However, not everything had been so horrible. She had been with her dearest friend, who had supported her through her darkest hour, when she worried that Phillip would die. That seemed as if it had been a lifetime ago. In some ways, it had. She felt as if she barely knew her friend anymore. The person who had once been closest to her now avoided her as if she carried some awful illness. She held back the lump welling up in her throat as she wished her friend's arms could wrap around her in comfort now. She bit her lip, refusing to keep obsessing over this matter. She had promised herself she would stop. After all, when Mulan was ready to tell her why she hated her now, she would do so. Aurora had done nothing to merit such hostility, and she refused to blame herself. That was what she thought, but her emotions were beyond her control, and the guilt and worry ate at her insides, consuming her heart and soul, though she did not allow them to continue to eat at her mind.

She remembered her grief over Phillip as if it were a dream. Mulan's comfort during that time seemed more real to her now, looking back on it. As she pondered over this matter, she was interrupted by a blaring alarm. It beeped from somewhere in the other room. Prince Charming and his daughter, Emma Swan, had helped them to do something called "install" the system which was to go off whenever anyone entered without typing in a certain "code." Phillip was endless in his protectiveness over her and the child, to the point where she felt more trapped than safe in her own home.

Aurora recalled that by mistake she had left the door unlocked. It was likely her husband, home from Granny's where he was working as a waiter until he found more suitable work. He had probably forgotten the code again. It was her responsibility to remember it, and remind him. She turned towards the door, and saw that no one was there. Perhaps it was only a false alarm. She set baby Phillip on the sofa, hurrying to switch the off button before he awoke. Slipped beneath her door was a note. Maybe Phillip had left it, telling her he would be working later than usual, as he often did, to support her and the child? She missed the days when he seemed to feel more affection than responsibility towards her, as if their relationship was equal. Now when her husband was near, she felt she was more of a burden than a beloved. Was true love not the most powerful form of magic, meant to last for an eternity? She picked up the piece of paper. It was an old and battered pirate map which had a note written in a tidy scrawl in black ink across it.


	5. One of the good ones

"Why do you have to go?" Emma breathed into Hook's lips. They were snuggled under her blankets, holding each other close. "Where are you sneaking off to anyway?"

"I told you Swan, it isn't my place to say. I'm just going to help a friend." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, and Hook tried to hide the sting that caused. Was she still mistrustful of him, after all they had been through?

"OK," she sighed. Hook stood up, and Emma curled into the covers, yawning. Now it was the Captain's turn to be suspicious. Swan was not one for giving in. He shrugged on his black trench coat, and headed outside, waving goodbye to Snow and Charming who were sitting in the living room with baby Neal. He was making his way down the darkened streets of Storybrooke when someone stepped in front of him.

"Prince."

"Pirate."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm meeting someone."

"Who?"

"What is to you, Charming?" Hook sighed. This was becoming all too similar to a lad sneaking away from his parents.

"My daughter is in love with you. Who are you meeting?"

"Haven't I already said, a friend in need?"

"In need of what, exactly?" Hook tried to decipher the meaning in the prince's blue eyes. He burst into a bout of laughter when he realized what Charming was worried about.

"Wait, you think I'm going to meet a lass?" Charming did not appear to be amused. "You think that I would ever dream of being disloyal to Emma? That is the furthest thing from the truth."

"Oh." Charming seemed to believe him. He still looked confused. "Then why are you being so secretive?"

"I've already said. I am meeting a friend about a private matter." David approached Hook, peering at him with eyes that were like a lie detector test. He seemed to accept the pirate's story. He placed a hand on Hook's shoulder.

"My daughter's lucky to have you," he said finally. That was not what Hook was expecting him to say. "You're one of the good ones." With that the prince sauntered back into his home, leaving the captain with his jaw dropped. Collecting himself, Killian continued down the street towards Granny's. He hoped this plan would work.


	6. The plan

Mulan kept clasping her hands as she sat alone at the bar in Granny's, sipping a beer. She bit her lip, her eyes darting about. The restaurant was packed as usual. Fairies, dwarves, princes and princesses were all sitting around, talking and laughing. Where was that pirate? Why had he sent her a note saying he knew how to solve everything? More importantly, why did she trust him? There was nothing he could do to help her. She knew that. Aurora was married. Even considering-

"Hi," a soft voice that sent Mulan's insides into a whirlwind interrupted her thoughts. It seemed suddenly as if there was no one else in the restaurant. The place may as well have been empty except the two of them. A beautiful princess with auburn hair was sitting beside her. Mulan felt her heart fluttering like the wings of a butterfly, and her belly was doing somersaults. She kept herself calm and collected on the outside, simply smiling very slightly.

"Hi," she said. A sky blue gaze met deep brown eyes, and for a moment, it was almost as if the wall that had built itself up between them was collapsing. "How are Phillip and um, Phillip?" Mulan broke the silence. She hated herself for doing so, but the words escaped her lips almost without permission.

"Good," Aurora said, collecting herself. "Good. Phillip is watching baby Phillip for the night, so I am actually able to go out for once." There was an awkward silence, and Mulan kicked herself mentally for breaking the moment before. "So," Aurora continued. "You said you wanted to meet here. Are you going to tell me why you have been avoiding me?"

"What?" Mulan asked.

"I received your note," Aurora leaned forward, looking at Mulan with a question in her eyes.

"Oh," Mulan said. Oh. So that was the pirate's brilliant plan? She made a promise to herself to give him a good kick in the shins next time she saw him. It was childish, but she so was this sorry excuse for a way to fix everything. "Um….Yes?"

"So?" Aurora asked, narrowing those pretty eyes. She could sometimes act so young. There was something about her that always seemed to radiate innocence, despite the dark times she had been through.

"I'm sorry," Mulan said. She meant it with every ounce of her being.

"Did I do something?" Aurora asked. There was no spite, or demanding in her voice, only pain. Suddenly, Mulan felt awful about abandoning her friend. She missed her so much. So what if it could never be the way she wanted? She needed to be there for Aurora, no matter what, even if every second they were near one another made her heart ache.

"No," Mulan whispered. She knew that it was wrong, that Prince Phillip was a good man, and a loyal friend to her, but she found her hands clasping Aurora's. She could tell herself that it was in friendship as she leaned forwards so that their faces were inches apart, but that did not make it so. "No, Aurora, it was me. I shouldn't have avoided you. I am so sorry."

"It is not of import," Aurora said. "As long as it never happens again." Mulan felt her eyes widen. Was Aurora giving her an ultimatum? Was this sweet, insecure princess angry? She looked at her friend's face, and saw that this was not the case. Aurora was truly worried about not seeing her. She really did not want them to stop being friends again. This was obvious from the pleading in her eyes which were something like a lost puppy's.

"Of course," Mulan breathed. They both giggled. Their hands remained clasped under the bar as they sipped their drinks and talked for a while after that. As Mulan was walking out the doors of Granny's hours later, she noticed a certain pirate sitting alone and smirking. He winked at her as she left.


	7. Miss Independent

Emma was shocked. He said he wanted to help a friend. She had convinced herself there was nothing to worry about, no reason to doubt him. After all, he loved her. So why was he sitting alone in Granny's diner, shooting furtive winks and glances at Red? Emma could see through the window that Mulan and Aurora were sitting together at the bar, and Red was serving them. She knew Hook had been a bit of a lady chaser before he knew her, but she could not believe he would ever go behind her back. She was seeing it, though. She was really seeing this.

Besides, Emma had believed that Red was her friend. It wasn't like they spent a lot of time together, but they had at least seemed to respect one another. So why the hell was Red winking at Killian, and giggling? This was some bullshit.

The pain of rejection pierced her as she stared through the window. Perhaps she had taken for granted that she was all that mattered to him. She felt the tears building up behind her eyes, and tried to hold them back. No way. She was not going to cry over a guy. Emma Swan was a badass. She was not some stupid damsel in distress who needed a man's approval.

So she wasn't crying as she ran back to her home. There was just something caught in her throat. Her blurred vision was because it was hard to see in the dark alleys. She was angry, that was why her heart was pounding so painfully in her chest. She was a strong independent woman. No one messed around behind her back. Hell no.


	8. Battle Face

Snow hugged baby Neal close to her as she watched Charming making tea in the kitchen. She had been spending a lot of time apart from him since becoming mayor. It was nice that there were so many willing babysitters in Storybrooke, but she was glad to have a moment to sit with her son on the sofa and relax. Emma had gone out shortly after Killian, saying that she was meeting some friends.

It was so nice how well Emma seemed to be doing in Storybrooke. She smiled, thinking how her daughter had discovered a real home, where she was surrounded by loved ones. Emma had found them, and decided to stay with them, and she had even met her true love.

Snow was certain that what her daughter had with Killian was true love, even if she had never heard Emma use "the L word" per say. She could see it in their eyes when they gazed at one another. It was obvious in the soft words they whispered when they thought no one was listening.

The door opened, and Emma came in. Snow began to wave, smiling, but it became clear very quickly that something was wrong. Emma was biting her lip, and her eyes looked red. Snow stood up, trying to hurry to her. Emma shoved her away, shaking her head and hurrying up to her room. Snow wanted with all of her heart to follow her, but she resisted. She knew Emma would never talk to her in this state. Charming walked over to his wife and daughter, wrapping an arm around them as they watched the stairs almost as if expecting Emma to come back down and tell them what was wrong.

"Should I go talk to her?" he asked, uncertain. Snow shook her head.

"I know our daughter. She'll tell us what's up when she's ready and not a second before that." Charming did not look so sure.

"OK," he agreed anyway. "But if that pirate hurt her, I'll kill him."

"Maybe he's the one we should talk to," Snow suggested.

"Let's go find him. This town isn't that big." Charming had a fierce look that Snow recognized all too well. It was the face he wore when he was preparing to go into battle.


	9. The L word

Hook leaned against the bar in "Granny's," sipping rum from his flask. Red was scrubbing the counter, as the diner was closing soon, and empty save the two of them. He felt satisfied with his work. Hopefully, he had done a good deed. This whole, "helping people and not stealing from them," thing was rather new to the pirate who was used to swashbuckling fun.

"I'm not sure what you did, pirate, but you whatever it is, if it made Aurora smile like that, it was kind. She comes here all the time, and I don't think I've ever seen her that happy," Red said. "Are you going to order anything?"

"Do you serve rum?"

"The answer is the same as every time you ask, Hook. No, we do not serve rum. We have beer."

"I'm good, then, thanks love." She rolled her eyes, and giggled. She seemed very nice. Hook was glad that he was starting to make friends in Storybrooke. He had been a bit worried that no one would accept that he was a different man than he had been when working with Cora.

"Love?" asked a disgusted voice from the doorway. Hook turned around, and saw Snow and Charming standing in the doorway. Snow was shaking her head, and Charming was staring at him with a strange intensity.

"I can't believe this," Charming said softly. "I really thought you were one of the good ones, Hook."

"What the bloody hell are you lot talking about?" Hook snapped.

"I thought you loved Emma," Snow said.

"I do!"

"When you love someone," Snow began. "You don't do this." There was ice in the maiden's voice. "You stay by them, no matter what."

"Even when you see someone else that you're attracted to, or whatever, you stay by them," Charming added. "If you really love someone, you can never betray their trust." The prince gave Snow White an emotional look. Killian remembered how David had placed a hand on his lap in the diner, and all of the moments that sometimes passed between them. He had an idea what David was referring to. The prince loved his wife, though. That much was clear. Good, Hook did not want to lose the man that had become one of his closest friends.

"I would never betray Swan's trust," Hook said bitterly. He shot a glance at Red, who looked very uncomfortable. "If you are referring to my making friends, well, I would hope you would be happy for me."

"Wait," Red said, holding her hands up as if in surrender. "You think that he," she pointed at Hook. "And I?" she pointed towards herself. "No! Just, no, absolutely not. Actually, he's here hooking up-" she paused to laugh at her own pun. "Mulan and Aurora."

"Wait-" Snow sat down at the bar.

"What?" Charming joined them.

"That was meant to be a secret…" Hook muttered.

"Sorry!" Red bit her lip nervously.

"Its fine," he sighed.

"Why are you doing that?" Snow asked. "Aurora and Phillip have a child together."

"I'm doing it for the reasons you just gave me," Hook said. "If you love someone, you have to be with them, and stand by them, no matter what. It is obvious to anyone with their heads firmly attached to their bodies that Mulan and Aurora are head over heels for one another. I don't know Phillip very well, but I can assure you that he is better off the moment Aurora comes to her senses and leaves his arse. She doesn't love him, and nothing can force anyone to love someone, or it isn't real. Trust me, I know." He thought of how Emma still had not said those simple words to him. He wondered if she felt what she had yet to say out loud.

"Wow," Charming breathed.

"We are so sorry," Snow said. "We didn't understand. I fear Emma is still under the impression that you were, um, well…"

"Damn it all!" Hook muttered. "I have to find her. Do you lot have any idea where the lass is?"

"At home," Charming said. "You should go talk to her."

"Right then," Hook said, and hurried outside into the dark. He hoped Swan would understand. She meant more to him than anything in any world, ever. If she was unhappy with him, nothing else mattered. He hurried through the streets, hurrying so much he almost missed the enormous shadow over him as he passed the docks. He looked up in awe, when he saw what it was.


	10. This is How

Part 1

Emma kicked a mailbox with all of her strength. A moment later, she was hopping on one foot, clutching the other in pain. So, her eyes were watering from physical pain. She did not cry over guys.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she muttered. She sat down on the steps to the library, leaning against the step behind her. She buried her face in her hands, her blonde hair falling over her face as she leaned forward and sobbed.

She couldn't keep lying to herself. She was pissed, hell yeah she was pissed, but she was also crushed. Killian meant the world to her, and she had believed that she meant the same to him. How could he do this to her? After what she had done for him, this was unbelievable. Of course, he had no idea what she had been planning before she discovered his betrayal.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked a soft voice. Damn it. The last thing she wanted was to have some chick flick moment with one of the many princesses in Storybrooke.

"Not exactly," Emma admitted. She looked up to see a pretty face with sky blue eyes looking down at her. The woman reached out a hand, which Emma reluctantly took. She stood up. Mulan and Aurora were standing in front of her, waiting for an explanation. Maybe it was the darkness, or the shadows cast by the starlight, but Emma thought there was something different about these two from last time she saw them. It was as if there was a strange glow about them. Perhaps they were just happier than usual, after a fun night at Granny's. "Listen guys, I'm fine. I just need a drink," Emma said.

"Granny's is closing, but I'm sure we could convince Red to-" Mulan began.

"No, not Granny's," Emma interrupted.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked.

"It's Killian," Emma said. She sighed. At this point, she might as well admit the truth. Hell, maybe sharing and caring would even be helpful. "I saw him in Granny's. I think he might be sneaking around behind my back." A look of understanding dawned on Mulan's face.

"Oh, he is," she said. She actually giggled. Emma's eyes widened. "Just, not the way you think," Mulan hurried to finish. "He was trying to help…" she trailed off for a moment. Emma and Aurora looked at her expectantly. "Someone," she said, trying to cover her moment of hesitation. "He was trying to help someone to find something they were looking for. Trust me, he believes in true love, and he loves you, Emma. He would never betray you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked. Mulan took a deep breath.

"Just…trust me," she said. "I talked to Hook. When he spoke about you, it was clear that he is in love with you. Maybe you jumped to conclusions when you saw him in Granny's, but has it occurred to you that you could be wrong?"

"Yes, Emma, trust us. Killian is hopelessly, irrevocably, in love with you," Aurora added.

"Oh my god," Emma muttered. She sat down on the stairs again, shaking her head. "Am I the paranoid girlfriend who freaks out when her boyfriend goes out?"

"No," Aurora said, sitting beside her. "Emma, you are not. Please believe me, I know what it means to hold onto someone too hard, and that is not what you are doing. You need to talk to Hook."

"What do you mean you know what it means to hold onto someone too hard?" Mulan asked Aurora. The princess shook her head.

"That is not important," she said. "Emma, go and talk to Killian."

"You're right," Emma said. "I need to go." She hurried off in the direction of the docks. She had a boat to pick up.

Emma had bought the ship about a week ago as a present to Killian. It was not cheap, but she figured the look on his face when the shadow of a brand new ship was cast over him would make it beyond worth it. He had traded his ship for her, so she had bought him a new one, because that is what you did for people you loved. Emma didn't use the "L" word lightly, so when she finally told him how she felt, she wanted it to be big. She would go, pick up the ship at the docks, and call him to tell him to meet her. Or, maybe he would happen to pass by. She supposed he was probably looking for her now. She smiled as she thought of how much more exciting it would be if he did just accidentally show up and see his new ship. Oh, how she loved her pirate captain.

Part 2

"What were you talking about, before?" Mulan asked. "You said you knew what it meant to hold on to someone too tight." The two women sat on the steps to the library. Aurora refused to meet Mulan's gaze.

"Just forget I said that, please?" Aurora sighed. Mulan placed a hand hesitantly on her friend's shoulder.

"You can tell me anything," Mulan said.

"It's just that, things with Phillip, they aren't…" she trailed off for a moment. "I suppose marriage is not everything I dreamed it would be. Perhaps that is because I thought I loved him when I married him." There was a shocked pause in which the weight of what Aurora said sank in. Mulan could not believe her ears. Aurora seemed horrified at her own words. The princess covered her mouth with her hands. "No, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Aurora's voice cracked. Her beautiful blue eyes were filling with tears. Mulan wrapped her arms around her friend. A soft sob escaped Aurora's voice. "I just…I…I'm sorry."

"No, you should not be sorry. It is I who should apologize to you," Mulan said.

"What?" Aurora let out a sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a sob.

"I should have told you," Mulan said. "Aurora, I am hopelessly, irrevocably, in love with you." She was terrified, and excited, and guilty, and more than anything, overwhelmed by how true her words were.

"Mulan, I-" Aurora began, but stopped herself. The princess took a deep breath, and leaned in. She pressed her lips against Mulan's. This was not what the warrior had expected. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around her best friend's neck. She wrapped her fingers in Aurora's soft auburn hair, and leaned in to the soft frame pressed against her. "I love you too," Aurora breathed into Mulan's lips.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would just like to thank everyone who has read this story, and especially those who followed and/or favorited and/or reviewed this story. It means a lot, thank you all so much! Happy New Years! Here's to surviving this painful hellatus :)


End file.
